


Please Look Back

by Yelposaurus



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cliffhangers, Death, Endings, Family, Nature, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelposaurus/pseuds/Yelposaurus
Summary: The sun is just touching the lip of the horizon, casting it's glow out onto the trees and the hills andus.It spits gold and fire and love and ash and so many other things that I do not yet know how to describe.I hope the future could be something like this.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Please Look Back

"It's over," they say. I let a big breath out, loosening my shoulders and clearing my mind for the first time in what feels just like forever. 

"Yeah," I say back. "I think it just might be." 

It seems really quite surreal, when I look back to who we were at the beginning. We've changed so, so much, even if it isn't all in the right direction, and only slightly for the better. We're still here, the few of us that are left. All of us are some kind of family, the kind that was cut and glued messily together in one last attempt and yet it still somehow _worked._ I love all these people standing behind me with all of my heart - whatever's left of it. There is no need for words between us, but it gives this moment a little bit of sentimentality, a touch of remembrance. 

Out here, the sun is just touching the lip of the horizon, casting it's glow out onto the trees and the hills and _us._ It spits gold and fire and love and ash and so many other things that I do not yet know how to describe. 

This cliff we're standing on overlooks a lake, and beyond that are mounds of green sprinkled with trees of all different kinds. A few mountains lie in the distance to the right, looking like we might be able to climb them if we're ever foolish enough. I look down at the water, clear and smooth way below, and think that if I wasn't standing so close I might think that this was the edge of whole damn world. 

"Pretty, isn't it?" they say, taking a step forward, away from the others. 

I laugh, and reply, "I think it's the first time I've had a chance to really look," and I'm ever so glad that I have the privilege now. It's certainly a sight. 

"I hope the future could be something like this," they say. "Do you think this is really the end?"

I take a breath in, and look out at the view before turning to them. "Yeah," I laugh again. "Yeah, I think we finally made it. It's the end." 

And then we turn around and everyone is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> oof


End file.
